The Fire That Devastated The World
by DazzlingDarkrai
Summary: My friend interested me into making my own creepypasta fanfic. I highly doubt any love triangles will be crated, and this is currently a work in progress since the minute it's posted.
1. Intorduction

**"Coincidences of various fires have taken an outbreak all throughout town, the state and it seems soon enough the country. Reporters have yet to answer why these outbreaks have been happening, but hopefully there will be an end to this. Superstitions are that natures trying to take back what was rightfully theirs and create new soil, and new life. The hundreds to thousands dead, not one has ever found a way to escape the rage fueled fires that threaten us. I'm reporter Bertha Addams of news channel 8, back to you Hugh.—"**

Unexplained occurances of a multitude of fires are occuring. The monsters of the creepypasta world aren't fond of this. If all the beings and land around them are destroyed, what will they torture?Feed off of?Hate so dearly? It's got them concerned, and they're not gonna sit around on their asses and wait until it fixes itself. The 'humans' are doing nothing to stop this, but sit and watch the world burn, _literally. _New friend? Or a new foe? They'll have to find out by themselves.

AUTHOR NOTE: I feel as if this will be a failed story, eventually I will give up (sadly) but if you like how it's going so far, it'll be much appreciated.


	2. Discovering the Flames

All of the group of murderers, monsters, cannibals and God's mistakes were gathered around the television in the mansion that not even the bravest of men, wisest of men, strongest of men, hell! Forget men, there's was not one human who would even dare think of such a horrendous place if they knew it existed, forget settling ground there.

"Coincidences of various fires have taken an outbreak all throughout town, the state and it seems soon enough the country. Reporters have yet to answer why these outbreaks have been happening, but hopefully there will be an end to this. Superstitions are that natures trying to take back what was rightfully theirs and create new soil, and new life. The hundreds to thousands dead, not one has ever found a way to escape the rage fuel fires that threaten us. I'm reporter Bertha Addams of news channel 8, back to you Hugh.—"

The television was clicked off by one of the beats that seemed to redeem the place, and the people that took refugee there. He also seemed to be the tallest of the entire outcast there. Pure white face…Actually, he had no face. No eyes, no mouth, no nose, no nothing, only a small pit where his eyes would be. His name shook fear in the others; Slenderman. Being he had no mouth, he spoke telepathically, only to those he trusted, and everyone there he in a way trusted. "Listen here you fool. Find out about this abomination that is overwhelming the country. Soon enough it may just find us, and if it does, this place will be destroyed. Those flames seem to give no mercy to what's in its path" All of the beast nodded except for one who everyone knew there would soon enough stick his two sense into everything that was said.

The one who stood up was not hesitant to speak. How pathetic in the eyes of the others that surrounded him. The person who was filled with confidence also was bleached white, carried a lack of eyelid and a smile that carved into his face. He pulled down the hood of his dusty looking white sweater. "Why do WE have to find it? If it finds us before then, a majority of us will be dead. None of us here seem to be resistant to fire. Well, the ones who are still here." Jeffery Woods, only 19. Preferably he was called 'Jeff the Killer' a name he got from a society the banned him from wanting to exist there. Slenderman had scolded him, for only him to although. "Jeff! You dare defy me?! You listen to me. Just research it you ignorant shit! Now go and don't you even think about pulling a move like that ever again or I'll leave you like I leave the chores." Jeffery was used to it, but he still felt a sick feeling in his stomach. Jeffery had that glowering expression he always did when he pissed even himself off, suck his teeth and his glare at Slenderman.

After the meeting, a being with a what deemed to be a blue mask with some sort of black goo oozing out of where the eye sockets would be following Jeff. 'What do you want E.J" E.J stood for the man's actual name, Eyeless Jack a pure blooded cannibal. A black hoodie, similar to Jeff's. In a way they saw each other like brothers but Jack didn't partake in Jeff's act of confidence. "This objective seems basically impossible to handle. It's probably some stupid kids ruining the place. Let's just go out, find them and eat their kidneys-" Jeff cut him off. "YOU…You'll eat their kidneys, I'll put them to sleep." Jeff rolled his exposed eyes. They stayed in the kitchen. Jeffery was curious as to what they had there. "GOD DAMMIT E.J! STOP FILLING ALL THE CABINETS WITH YOUR KIDNEYS!" Jack was resistant to chuckle; he got complaints about it daily, possibly hourly in fact. "My room is already filled up. So, I can do anything with the spares but put them in here." " . EAT THEM. YOU'RE A CANNIBAL. EAT THEM." Jack punched Jeff's arm. "Nothing here is anyways. Let's get this sorry story over with."

Jeffery and Jack were about ready to go. Jeff with his favorite kitchen knife and Jack with his stitching kit. "We finally have live footage on the fire occurring in the wildlife preserve. All we know for sure is that no human is there. We are in sympathy for the animals who can't escape. Fire fighters are working not stop to put out the fire but it's putting up a fight. This is one of the most extreme—AAAHHHH!" The news reporter was caught in the large embers created by the vigorous fire. Jeff couldn't help but laugh while Jack was nothing but serious. "We found out destination, but it seems we'll have to be extremely careful." Slenderman was about to walk out the chamber of the mansion until Jack assured him that he and Jeff have it under control. Slenderman understood of Jack going to help with research, Jeff on the other hand he had doubts about. He telepathically spoke to both of them "Just don't screw up!" They nodded as Slenderman teleported the two into the general area of the wildlife preserve.

Only an acre or two away and the fire was the brightest thing in the black sky. Probably like Eminem and D12, it stood out the most. They rushed to it, but kept their distance from the flames. They noticed the silhouette of a woman. She was standing watching the flames burn. Amazed by the fact the light didn't show her details, Jeff and Jack ignored it and just aimed to kill her. Jeff pounced at her, thrusting the knife into her back. Nothing happened but the knife heating up. "A-Ahh FUCK!" Jeff retreated his hand quickly, waving it around and blowing on it, having blisters. "Hmmp. One of us I suppose?" Eyeless Jack asked the woman, walking around her, only to see her entire body drenched pitch black. She reached back to pull the knife out her back, clenching it at the blade. It was smelted into a mold that matched her grip on it. She dropped the blade onto the floor.

"And exactly…what are you?" The lady hissed at them. "Monsters, like the ones that live under your bed."Jack couldn't help but chuckle at his own joke. "You two seem more like what lives in the nightmare of a five year old. Poor shame I don't have that imagination." The woman swung at Jack with a whiplash of flames from the palm of her hands. Jack jumped back, only to hold back from falling into the flames that was behind him. 'HEY! We're friends. Not foes!" "BULLSHIT!" The woman screamed out in grief as she was about to make another whiplash. Jeff had picked up a nearby fallen branch and crashed it against her skull. The woman did nothing but fall onto her back. "Do we bring her back?" "Better be safe than sorry." Jeff picked up the girl, not even checking her pulse to see if the poor thing was even alive. Jeff threw her over his shoulder. "This…Bitch…is…uurrmmffp…HEAvy, oooufh." "Well you decided to be Armstrong, I'm not arguing." "Help…Please…." "Nope, your choice, your consequence. That's also karma for probably killing the girl." 'Oh ha ha….OW! Ar-arm cramp!" He struggled to keep her up, grunting in pain trying to hold her the way back to the mansion, all 6 hours.


End file.
